A Reconciliation
by B. Alex Burke
Summary: What happened after Emily said those two famous words? Here's my version. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Alrighty then! This is just a oneshot. This is what happened right after Emily said, "Come Home". It's a tad tangy, so...yeah. Emily's POV (because there is no better POV!) lol. ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Come home." I say as Richard walks toward the pool house. He turns around, apperantly awestruck.

"Say that again?" He says. I can hear the hope rising in his voice.

"I said, 'Come home'. Richard, come home." I make sure he heard me that time. I look deeply into his eyes, and start sobbing. Richard walks over to me, and envelopes me in a warm hug. "Oh. Emmy, I missed you so much." He squeezes me closer. I just shake uncontrolably. Richard gently kisses the top of my head, and whispers, "I love you with every fiber of my being."

"I l-love you-ou t-too-oo. Rich-chard-d." I manage to choke out. He brings me to one of the sofa, and we sit together.

"Do you want something to drink?" Richard walks over to the cart.

"Scotch-ch." I say.

"Ok. Now, where's the..damn!" He keps muttering to himself, but I can't hear him. He walks back over to the sofa with two drinks. They're Vodka.

"Sorry, dear. No Scotch. I guess I have it the pool house." I gulp down my drink like it's a shot. Richard follows suit.

"So..." He says getting us the bottle. "Oh my God, is this really happening?"

What?

"What did you say?" I walk up to the drink cart.

"I said, 'Is this really happening?'." He looks down at his feet. "I mean, it's been months, Emmy. Months! And I've been dreaming of this very moment for a long time."

"Richard, look at me." He does. I can see the tears in his eyes. "I know how long it's been. I could probably tell you the amount in seconds." He smiles at that. "And you know what? I've been doing the same thing. I've been dreaming of this for a long time, too." I can feel the sting of tears welling up in my eyes. I can't think of anything else to say, so we just stand there for a moment. "Richard." I whisper. I press my body against his.

"Yeah?" He replies, still shaking.

"You're forgetting something, Teddy" We both smile at that.

"Really? What am I forgetting, Bear?" I giggle. He hasn't called me that in years. I haven't called him Teddy in years, either.

"You didn't kiss me."

"Oh, you're right! Come here." Richard takes my right hand, spins me, dips me, then passionately kisses me. I'm in the Heaven of all Heavens. I finally feel loved. Needed. Cared for. Our tongues play games of love while Richard's hands roam my body and hold me up. My hands aren't so still, either. My right is fondling his hair, and my left is on his back, my fingers rubbing it in little circles. I can hear and feel him breathing through his nose, so I do the same. I don't want to have to break this kiss. It's our first kiss in **4 months**! I can feel that I'm moving closer to the floor. I think we're going to do this on the floor. It doesn't matter. I'll get Richard to move us to the study before we go to sleep. I really don't want the maid finding us on the floor, stark naked. (That brings back memories.) I feel the cold wood, floor against my back. Richard starts unbuttoning my blouse. "Richard." He looks at me like I'm nuts. "Study. I don't want the maid finding us in the morning, stark naked...Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Painful ones...and good ones." He grins, picks me up, and brings us to the study.

* * *

**Author's WARNING: It's about to get tangy, so if you get lock jaw easily, (lol), turn back now. Actually, you can just skip this part all together. For those of you who read it, ENJOY!

* * *

**

Once I'm on the couch, Richard locks the door, and pulls the curtains closed. The fireplace is already lit, but we don't have to worry about keeping warm. Richard sits back down, pulls me in his lap, and kisses me tenderly. I slowly start unbuttoning his shirt while he finishes getting my blouse off.

"Richard..." I moan while the man in question sucks gently on my neck.

"Yes, Dear?" he says between skin contact.

"This is torture...Hurry up." I run my hands over his back, and can feel his...um...desire for me pressing into my hip.

"I want to take my time. I haven't had the chance to do this FAR too long for my comfort."

"Richard Allen, I swear to high Heaven, if you don't hurry up..." Richard captures my lips with his, and reaches underneath my skirt to remove my panty hose.

Within minutes, we're skin on skin. I can feel him inside me, and it's a feeling I almost forgot. He was right. Slow and steady wins the race. We make love tenderly, passionately, and slowly, so we can 'savor the moment', if you will.

Aftewards, I lay my head on his chest as we lie together by the fire.

"Richard?" I say quietly.

"Yes, My Dear?"

"I couldn't have imagined a more perfect evening. Thank you for rear-ending my." We both get a laugh out of that. We lay in silence for a while before I brake it again.

"Richard, I have to ask you one thing. Please don't get mad." I'm nervous about the response I'm going to get out of the question I'm about to ask.

"Anything for you, Bear. Ask away."

"Ok...Do you...Be honest, ok?" He nods, and I continue. "Do you think something happened between Simon and me?" I can feel him stiffen with anger, and jelousy.

"Honestly...Yes." Ho looks down, like he's ashamed of the accusation. I can hear him take in a sharp breath. He's crying.

"Richard...Sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you. I can promise you, **nothing** happened. Not even a kiss o the cheek, or the hand. You have NO idea how miserable I was when I got home. I nearly ran over to the pool house, and told you everything I was feeling at that very moment. But I thought it would just seperate us more, not pull us back together. I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking about you and how you would hate me for what I did." I can feel the second batch of tears of the evening filling my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Teddy."

"I know you didn't do anything. I talked to Simon after I found out. I nearly strangled him when he told me he didn't get any 'action' out of you after all the drinks you had." We both pull each other closer, and I snuggle into Richard's embrace. He holds me as tight as he can without hurting me.

"I love you, Teddy." I whisper.

"I love you, too, Bear."

We kiss and cuddle further into the night, and drift to sleep listening to the soft crackle of the fire.

I wake up, snuglled in Richard's embrace. I smile, and lay my head back down on his chest. His hand gently rubs mine. "Morning, Sleepyhead. Sleep well?" He whispers.

I raise my head back up, and roll over so I am facing him. "I slept wonderfully. As a matter of fact, I haven't slept so well in a long time."

He smiles. "Neither have I. And what about what happened before we fell asleep?"

"Hmm...On a 1-10 scale, I'd give it a 12." That seems to brighten his day, and the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, on a 1-10 scale, for you, I'd give it a...12, as well." I smile. I know I'm old and can't do the things I once could, but it still makes me happy to be able to tire him like I did.

"That's good to hear." I kiss him passionately. When we break, we're both happily out of breath.

"How about we go take a bath?" He suggests, stand and pulling me up with him.

"Sounds wounderful." We put on our clothes from last night, and we make our way to the bathroom. How did I survive without him?

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I know I did another story similar to this one, but this was just nagging away at me. Reviews are apreciated, even if they're bad. (My DC JUST started working, so I'm sorry this took so long.) Hope you liked it.**

**Branda**


End file.
